The present invention relates to an air conditioner control method and apparatus, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to such a method and apparatus suitable for an automobile air conditioner.
In conventional automobile air conditioners, direction of an air flow is manually adjustable by a passenger to a desired portion in the passenger compartment. It has, however, been experienced that when the passenger is exposed to the air flow at his same portion for a long period of time, the feeling of warmth or cool gradually decreases, occasionally resulting in unpleasant condition to the passenger.